Speak
by Human Unidentified
Summary: House's patient dies leaving him with no answer, while Wilson has 3 dead cancer patients. Two miserable people plus alcohol causes some secrets to be spilled.


**SPEAK**

_**Hilson fic  
Rated T for some inappropriate content  
My first Hilson fanfiction: Constructive Criticism is welcome  
One-shot**_

_**Sorry this is not beta-ed **_

It was late, the rain was pouring outside but to House it was all just white noise. Soothing at that. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, pictures flowing through his mind of the earlier events. He had lost a patient, with the Rubik's complex it was especially hard for him considering the team never figured out what was wrong with her. It would forever be imprinted on his mind until he finally solved the case. Tugging at his memory of his medical knowledge for the correct diagnosis. They had done everything House asked them to, Wilson had told him he wasn't god. The hell with him, the hell with everyone in this messed up world.

He groaned in frustration and threw his thinking ball into the corner, only then did he notice Wilson standing in the doorway of his office. He had an exasperated expression glued to his face, "hey.." he mumbled. House gave him a half frustrated and half tired look. "Life sucks" House stated fiddling with his cane he squinted his eyes as if he were suspicious of something. "Mm tell me about it.." Wilson sighed. "One of your baldies die? Aw why ask anyways they die everyday, everybody dies eventually, in fact we are dying right now, second by second death is upon us all!" exclaimed House throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. "Everybody dies, and sometimes we don't know why..." he said again after his last remark. "Alright bipolar enigma, looks like we both could use a drink." Wilson said shuffling his feet. House gave him a questioning look, "Yes its on me...as always" Wilson mumbled. House sat for a while, thinking, _contemplating _before he got to his feet and grabbed his cane along with his backpack.

A few drinks later they were smiling and laughing harder than they had in a long time. Silly conversations were held, and at that moment alcohol seemed to be the solution to everything. House looked at Wilson as he downed an another glass of scotch. His chocolate brown eyes were almost jet black, his pupils dilated. His sleeves rolled up and his jacket hanging on the back of his chair. He had a warm smile, if House wasn't drunk he would have been disgusted by the happiness. Little did he know that he was the source of the happiness, just being there with House his best friend of 20 years laughing and having fun was the best he could ask for after 3 of his cancer patients died in a matter of hours. House smiled back and brought his scotch glass up to toast. Even though his glass was empty he still clinked glasses just for the heck of it.

House downed his glass with a satisfied sigh and turned to Wilson. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm gonna go into a coma tomorrow if we keep continuing. " he stated in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, though it was hard to take him seriously with a sly smile of his. Wilson laughed and House found it kind of attractive, now that he looked closer Wilson had become ten times as more attractive, wait... as more attractive? As in he was attractive before but more attractive now? He shrugged it off on the alcohol consumption. "Alright-y then lets go home, Wilson said cheerfully almost falling down from standing up too fast, luckily House caught him.

They walked home in fits of giggles and laughs loud enough to disrupt the neighborhood. They left their cars back at the bar since they couldn't drive and plus it wasn't _that_ far a walk to House's apartment. They slung their arms over each other's shoulders to keep balance, that was until House tripped over a stair, the cane didn't help much but Wilson acted like his human cane. Wilson pinned House to the wall next to his apartment door. "Woahhhh" House slurred, Wilson laughed and lost his balance for a moment and fell against House in a laughing fit. He put his face in the cranny of House's neck laughs turning silent now until you could only feel the jerks of laughter. They stood there for a moment after Wilson stopped laughing, just standing still gripping each other for support. Or so they wanted to believe. Wilson sighed in content against House's neck, when a small shudder came from House. "Wilson..." House started to say when it was cut off from a wet tickling sensation on his neck. Wilson gently kissed House's neck and moved up to his earlobe gently nibbling on it. It was happening, right here, right now. He slowly onto to the taller man's jawline, moving to his chin and rested his forehead against House's. "God House, you have no idea how much I've wanted you...how much you mean to me... 20 years.." If House wasn't hammered he probably would have thought that was the most cheesiest thing Wilson had ever said. But now...now it was different. House tangled his hand in Wilson's soft hair, Wilson's eyes were filled with lust as he leaned in and kissed him softly, exploring his mouth every nook and cranny. They had lost so much time, so much to make up for. If only they had spoken.


End file.
